Brujah Lore
= Brujah Lore 1 = * You have heard the term Brujah and understand it * You have heard the term 'scholarly warriors' * You have no clue what "The Call" is * You have heard the term "Rabble" * You know that Brujah tend to anger quickly * Brujah In Clan Disciplines are: Potence, Celerity, and Presence = Brujah Lore 2 = * You understand the terms iconoclast, individualist and idealist and know which camp you fall under. * You have heard of "the call" * You know that status is earned by physical prowess * You have heard of rants and may have attended one * You know of the 7th Tradition "don't get caught" * You have heard of Troile and Carthage * You understand that getting a Brother killed is a crime and have heard of the punishment of such.(remember the 7th tradition here) * You know that Brujah tend to be rebels in their way of thinking = Brujah Lore 3 = * You know that the 3 camps work together despite disagreements * You understand the concepts that make up the three different camps * You know the stereo-types of the individuals in the three camps * You can recognize the names of the Elders of the clan * You know the names of the important Ancillae * You know when to and when not to make "The Call" * You have heard of "Raves" and may have attended one * You have heard of running "The Gauntlet" as punishment * You know that the most heinous of all crimes is the betrayal of a brother * You know the punishment for making "the call" inappropriately * You have heard rumors of the Brujah involvement in the 1917 Russian uprising * You understand "the Call" = Brujah Lore 4 = * Heard how one locates a "Rave" and may have used the clues to do so * Heard of a tradition that the elders have called the "Debate" * Heard iconoclast Brujah elders do not attend "Debates" * An understanding about the fall of Carthage and the role of the Venture and Toreadors with it. * A familiarity with the Ancillae of your camp and some in other camps. * A relationship with some of the elders in your region. * Heard of the development of the Clan weakness, and stories of it's development. * Heard rumors of the "True" Brujah * An understanding that it is difficult to separate the fact from fiction within the Brujah history * Heard rumors that Brujah himself created the written language * Heard rumors that the Brujah were involved in the separation of the colonies from Britain * Have an understanding of "the Call" enough to know the consequences of it = Brujah Lore 5 = * You understand the role of the other clans in the history of your blood * You believe there was a possibility that Troile was coerced into challenging his sire either by Brujah himself or others of the 4th Generation * You understand what really caused the fall of Carthage * You have heard rumors of "walking hypnosis" * You hear rumors of the Brujah helped to form the Sabbat * You know what "the Call" is really about * You possess knowledge most scoff at and your name and word have become sullied * You have knowledge of the existence of "True" Brujah and may have met one. * You understand that the "True" Brujah are remnants from the past with the power to manipulate time * Research hints that the Brujah are a driving force behind the Sabbat * You have a basic understanding of the history of the Brujah, as presented in the Clan book * You no longer can recognize your brothers unless they are famous or infamous